Carry Me Home
by xXxVioletSkyxXx
Summary: Freeverse and assorted poetry from Harry Potter all from different characters and times. Read and review!
1. The Days of Us

-Severus Snape

Here is a man whose name has been smeared

A friend who is dying, the man he just killed

It killed him to hurt, but this was their wish;

That no more would suffering and pain go amiss

…

-Tom Riddle

Here is a man with a heart made of stone

A snake bound in Riddle, a boy left alone

He never knew love, and died out of spite

For this was a man that could never turn right

…

-Harry Potter

Here is a soul that's been filled to the brim

A heart made of gold and treasures within

He lost all but breath and died for his home

He came back together, he came home alone

…

-Sirius Black

Here is a man with love without measure

He came back for Harry, his true greatest treasure

He cared far too much, and acted on strife

For he was the one to die for a life

…

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin

Here was a woman who lived for the thrill

A husband she loved, a job full of will

She loved them so much, it wasn't his fault

Her life here was done, her time was all up

..

-Albus Dumbledore

Here is a man whose heart has been scarred

A laugh full of life, a soul that's been marred

He died for a purpose, a reason, a plan

To know the wrong would finally be gone

…

-Hermione Granger/Weasley

Here is a girl that's known to be wise

Her blood smeared in mud, a name wrote in lies

She fought for the cause, no matter the wrong

She loved till the end, she's cared all along

…

-Draco Malfoy

Here is a boy who made a mistake

A boy with a mission that learned far too late

He cared for this man, he wasn't like them

He's just a boy, alone and condemned

…

-Remus Lupin

Here is a man that's misunderstood

A issue and friendship, they did what they could

He loved and he lost, but she was for him

His Dora, his baby, this life was a sin

…

-Ginny Weasley/Potter

Here is a girl whose life was askew

Who loved him forever, but only told few

He rescued, he saved, together at last

Their hard times together are finally the past

…

**Tell me what you think! I'm always up for new ideas :)**

**-Silence Nevermore**


	2. Remember and Never Forget

**Listening to: Abraham's Daughter- Arcade Fire.**

_**Pass by, pass by. Pass by and never forget.**_

**Many thanks to ninjacatchester, as this is her format.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. **

…

I CAN'T BELIEVE

That this is my end.

_**You/Me/Us**_

Had survived this long.

Who

Would've

Thought,

That this is how we'd go?

…

_**BECAUSE **__**THIS IS HOW LIFE IS.**_

And Death doesn't like being kept waiting.

But **all **and **all,**

_You truly can't deny,_

That being **this ALIVE**

Is worth dying for.

…

All I wanted

WAS TO BE SET FREE.

Because I had lost something that I couldn't replace.

**US.**

_**PETER/REMUS/SIRIUS/JAMES.**_

We were supposed to be

FRIENDS FOREVERMORE.

Then I met **you**,

And _knew that we'd be forever too._

After you got sick of denials,

I went down on _one knee._

{I told you that I'd loved you}

**AND YOU TRUSTED ME.**

And_we were happy__._

But that's not how it works.

…

_**BECAUSE **__**THIS IS HOW LIFE IS**_

And Death doesn't like to be kept waiting.

But **all** and **all,**

You truly can't deny,

That being **this ALIVE**

Is worth dying for.

…

It was **ME FIRST.**

_On a freezing October night that he took my life._

**I HELD HIM OFF FOR YOU.**

{Because you were too young to die.}

I _gave you time to get away,_

BUT IT WAS TOO LATE.

A cold laugh and **GREEEN FIRE **hit me in the _heart._

**{Then HE TOOK ME IN HIS ARMS,}**

And held me.

**Held me** and walked softly away.

…

_**BECAUSE THIS IS HOW LIFE IS**_

And Death doesn't like to be kept waiting.

But **all **and** all,**

You truly can't deny

That being **this ALIVE**,

Is worth dying for.

…

**Voldemort followed **_**the screams from the stair.**_

{And found you were still alive}

You **PROTECTED OUR SON WITH YOUR LIFE.**

But darling, _I couldn't save you this time_.

**COULD YOU HEAR IT?**

Did you hear the words that he said?

LILY, HE WAS CALLING FOR THE SLAUGHTER.

_I needed you then._

(I have never seen you so alone.)

The **GREEN FIRE HIT YOUR HEART,**

And you joined me in HIS ARMS.

**I couldn't believe that he **

**LET **

**HIM**

**GO.**

…

_**BECAUSE THIS IS HOW LIFE IS,**_

{You don't always get the happy ending}

But **I PROMSIED YOU FOREVER,**

And it wasn't supposed to happen this way.

Remember the day I swore you forever,

**And pass by, pass by. **

**PASS BY AND NEVER FORGET.**

…

Thoughts?

-Violet Sky


	3. Live Before You Die

~Post war, Lavender Brown free-verse~

_When you're young you always think,_

_The sun is going to shine._

_There will come a day,_

_When you have to say hello to goodbye._

_Sit down son come take my hand,_

_Look me in the eye._

_Take these words, promise me,_

_You'll live before you die._

_-Live Before You Die by Bon Jovi_

…

{-What have you done-}

_You may have won the war, but you lost yourself along the way, _

**You and your, **

(What?)

_What in this world do you have left?_

That girl.

_**Hermione Jean Granger**_

_**Who was **_**MISSING IN ACTION**_** until today.**_

She

SAVED

Your

LIFE.

Fenrir Greyback

{He almost got you LITTLE GIRL}

And **Ron,**

Your old _Lover_.

**He** **KiLlEd for people like you.**

_{It wasn't until later that you found his brothers laughing body lined up in a row}_

**Your side may have won today,**

But you can never beat this.

_They're never coming back little girl._

_Cedric Diggory/Sirius Black/James Potter/ Lily Potter/Amelia Bones/Emmeline Vance/Albus Dumbledore/Charity Burbage/Alastor Moody/Rufus Scrimgeour/Ted Tonks/Dirk Cresswell/Dobby/Fred Weasley/Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Lupin/Colin Creevey/Severus Snape._

People,

**{FRIENDS}**

_Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army members._

You never lived before you died. 

But ~_They_ ~did.

{_They knew what they had to die for.}_

**You may not have {died} today.**

_But now you have a reason to leave tomorrow. _

…

Thanks for reading!

~Violet Sky~


	4. The Second of May

The day

**B/E/F/O/R/E**

the _Second _of _May_,

Was Tears

And

_Fighting _

[The enemies inside of the walls]

…

_You're heartbroken_

…

_{Luna}_** Neville **and you,

[little Ginevra Molly Weasley]

were waiting.

HaRrY aNd RoN aNd HeRmIoNe

_Were still who-knows-where_

…

**He's gone.**

…

But little did they know,

That tomorrow,

_{because today was the day before the Second of May}_

Tomorrow was,

_Hiding/Running/fighting/dying/lying/crying. _

And that, darling

**Was only twenty-four-hours-away**

…

_Still so tired… _

…

On the night _before_ the end of it all,

Neville comes R/U/N/N/I/N/G/

{he thinks he found them, Ginevra}

_{__**you're not ready to be lied to again}**_

But this time

_You can see them:_

**Feel them**

Touch them

_Kiss him_

But you _don't_

{_because you can't remember the sound of Your Home anymore}_

And remember this, little _Ginevra Molly Weasley,_

Yeah,

_little_

_You can't go hunting after something you can't see._

…

_**BECAUSE YOU GREW UP.**_

...

Because today was the **battle** of t_h_e _S_e_c_o_n_d _o_f_ M_a_y,_

Today was the day of fire and grey.

Dead.

_**But he came back to you.**_

That's enough.

_{right?}_

No.

**NOW THEY'RE GONE, LITTLE GIRL**

~all of them ~

_{you can't say goodbye to someone who's gone}_

Gone.

And this time it's for good.

…

**Yesterday was the battle of the Second of May **

_{You can barely remember live life without him anymore}_

Remembering is still so _**hard**_

Because you lost so many that day.

M

O

V

I

N

G

ON

Is the hardest part of pushing forward.

You got him, little girl.

Harry Potter:

_**(The Boy Who Lived/Undesirable No. 1/the Chosen One)**_

_**Swore to never leave you.**_

He promised to marry you someday, sweetheart,

_On a day of sunshine far away from the Second of May_

...

**Yeah, sorry for the wait. This one came basically out of a fic title (the Second of May) while I was watching the feeds. I hope you liked it, and any feedback is more than welcome :)**

**-Violet Sky **


End file.
